megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Feed
Charles Feed is a character in the Digital Devil Story trilogy of novels. He is a renowned professor at MIT and the founder of the International Satanist Garden. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei: Mentioned *Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City: Supporting Character *Digital Devil Story 3: Demise of the Reincarnation: Supporting Character Profile ''Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City Following the events of the first novel, Feed learns of Akemi Nakajima's communications with his AI Craft and of the creation of the Demon Summoning Program. He travels to Japan in search of Nakajima and is assigned Special Forces agent Narukawa as an aide. After investigating Jusho High School's computers for any sign of the Demon Summoning Program, Feed and Narukawa seek out Nakajima, who joins with them and they form the Demon Banishment Project, codenamed the "New AI Project". After recreating the Demon Summoning Program, Nakajima and Feed attempt to summon a demon, only for the program to fail. Feed comments that this is because Set is already summoned into the world by a computer with a much larger magnetic field, which would draw him to it automatically. He goes on to speculate that each powerful demon has their own small universe around them on the Atziluth plane, and that Set's mini-universe became linked to Tokyo after the death of Loki and the destruction of his mini-universe. The two are interrupted by Narukawa, who notes that he was unable to find Ohara and reports that Isma Feed was seen sneaking into Japan by the FBI, causing Charles to worry about the possibility of Isma and Set joining forces. Following the deaths of Nakajima's mother and Yumiko Shirasagi's family, as well as Yumiko's disappearance, Feed worked on the Demon Banishment Program while Nakajima searched for her. Feed finishes his work on the program and sends it to Craft for debugging, while Narukawa returns with confirmation that Ohara slew the Shirasagi family and that Ohara was last seen at the same place where Nakajima had tracked Yumiko to. Feed then receives the Demon Banishment Program back from Craft, though he explains that it is mainly for self defense, as it will destroy any demon who tries to summon themselves into the same computer as the program. In a few days time, Nakajima and Feed are able to pinpoint where Set was summoned. Narukawa returns with confirmation of Set's location and the revelation that the Japanese government had dissolved the Demon Banishment Project, to Feed's outrage. Feed offers to take Nakajima back to America to finish the project, but Nakajima declines, stating his obligation to rescue Yumiko. The three set off to confront Set, with Feed revealing that he smuggled in a Smith & Wesson pistol with a special round of bullets created out of mercuric sulfide. The three and Cerberus head into the Soga Forest and find themselves surrounded by demons. They follow the demons deeper into the forest until they find Set, and are confronted by Isma and Typhon. Feed hands his Smith & Wesson to Narukawa and has him fire at Typhon, hurting it and allowing Nakajima to stab it in the eyes. Isma taunts Nakajima about Yumiko's predicament and resumes his attack, causing Narukawa to awaken as Tsukuyomi. Narukawa slays Isma and Typhon and does battle with Set, but is unable to hurt the demon. He instructs Feed to escape with Nakajima and he does so, knocking the later out with the butt of his pistol. As he escapes with Nakajima and Cerberus, Feed apologizes to Narukawa as the latter is slain by Set. Feed takes Nakajima to the American Embassy, where Feed reveals that he was returning to America to get permission to use a satellite to summon Set into against his will, since as long as the computer on board the satellite runs Set would be unable to interfere with the world, giving them time to develop a way to destroy him. Nakajima admits that Feed's plan would probably work but also notes that as Yumiko is currently within him, she would be put in danger by the plan, and sets off one final time to save her. Feed returns to America and convinces the President and his staff that the only reasonable option is to use the dead orbit satellite Star Scorpion. Feed's plan is a success, and Set is summoned into the satellite. Category:Digital Devil Story Characters